Sorrows of the Hyuuga
by Shinigami Miroku
Summary: We all know what Hiashi is like in the open, but what is he like when he's by himself, when he's just a single father with the weight of a large family on his shoulders as well? Drabble, implied NaruHina


As the door slid shut, Hiashi Hyuuga's expression changed from the stoic visage that he wore as the head of the clan to one of a man lost for years and run-down throughout the years. No one would dare to enter his room, as per his strictest orders, so he knew this was the one place he could be himself. Shirking his clan robes, he donned his mourning cloak and sat down in front of a platform that held a picture of his deceased wife surrounded by slow-burning candles, their light casting a sorrowful shadow over the entire room that was otherwise unlit. Tears silently cascaded down his face as his mind replayed their final moments together.

"My beloved, I have failed… my daughters hate me; the elders have no confidence in me; even my nephew distrusts me. I pushed them all so hard while trying to keep unity within the clan… I thought it was the best course, but looking back I realize that all I did was end up fracturing the clan. As you lay on that hospital bed, you made me promise to raise our children to be strong… in my grief, I misunderstood what you meant. You wanted them to have the strength you had, the power to stand up for what you believe in. Young Hanabi has yet to understand that strength, but your oldest daughter… I don't know how she did it, but she found that strength outside the house." He then chuckled at himself. "No, that's not right… I know how she found it. The Fourth's son, young Uzumaki Naruto… do you remember him? You were so adamant about sheltering him, but given the outburst from the civilians and the resulting pressure from the Hyuuga elders, we had no choice but to watch from afar. Our daughter learned that very early; her timid nature prevented her from directly reaching out to him, but over the years he has given her his strength and conviction. When I heard that she had defended young Naruto from that villain Pein, I'd all but given up hope, but I will admit that I've never felt more pride in her than at that moment. She risked her life for her beloved… yes; our daughter has fallen in love with the Namikaze scion." He laughed even harder. "Who would have believed it? Remember how we approached the Fourth with that arrangement? He turned us down, too, and you sided with him. I couldn't believe it, but it would seem our efforts have been for naught. Young Uzumaki was forced to use his prisoner's power to defeat Pein, but I could've sworn that the roar he let off as he transformed was one of pure sorrow, one that I've not felt since the day you died. At the time, I didn't understand it, but when I learned that it was only after Hinata had confessed her love and subsequently fallen, I knew that even if it was his subconscious, he loves her back. Unfortunately, because of that bastard Madara and his plans for world domination, Naruto has had no time to pursue the subject of love, and this might be for the best. No matter how strong Naruto might be, that cursed bloodline of the Uchiha may very well be his bane. Oh, I should tell you, his former teammate left several years ago and in that time killed both Orochimaru and Danzou. Even if Naruto does kill Madara, he might not survive against the other Uchiha; they may end up killing each other, and perhaps it might be best for Hinata to not have to deal with pursuing a romance with him, just to lose him in battle. The weight that I've forced her to bear has been lifted off, and now she's as strong as you were, but if she were to lose young Naruto I fear her heart may collapse and she could succumb to the same illness that claimed you… and has threatened to claim me every day since that day. I miss you, my beloved… and I can only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive your foolish husband for destroying what I should've been protecting."

Hiashi stood and went to his bathroom, where he cleaned his face and replaced his normal clothes, but as he prepared to rejoin the family, he took one last look and spoke in a whisper. "I will do everything in my power to fix what I have broken…" He smirked as he paused, remembering a line from the boisterous Uzumaki that he would often hear the boy shout. "… Believe it." His face resumed its usual calm expression, but as he walked through the halls, everyone who passed him would whisper about it looking softer than usual.


End file.
